1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical devices and more particularly to a novel hermetically sealed electrical conduit connector.
2. Prior Art
Conduit connectors for various speciality applications, such as nuclear reactors and high frequency electronic components, frequently are required to afford protection of the conduits against heat, corrosive gases and liquids, moisture and the like. However, such connectors normally are not properly designed to provide such protection over any reasonable length of time. Those connectors which employ male and female components also are frequently difficult to properly align and to attach to the conduit ends so that much time is wasted in installing, replacing and repairing such connectors. In many applications repeated movement of the connectors, for example when used in vibrating vehicles and the like, results in loosening of the connector components, thereby permitting breach of the thermal and corrosion seals and eventually impairing the electrical connection provided by the connector. In many instances, there is a need to join wiring from a plurality of electrical conduits to wiring from a single conduit and hermetically protect the joined wiring. Conventional connectors for such purposes are complicated, expensive and inefficient.
There is therefore currently a need for a simple, relatively inexpensive, highly efficient electrical conduit connector which hermetically seals multiple conduit ends and connector components against corrosion, heat and other adverse conditions and which provides a margin of safety against loosening of the components thereof by vibration during use. Such a connector should be easily welded or otherwise installed on stainless steel jacketed coaxial cables and the like. It should be adaptable for use in nuclear reactors and in high frequency microwave applications.